Pins
Pins were in-game items that could be worn on a player's profile under their signature. Pins could be purchased at all the different shops, in addition to being obtained from quests, events, and specials. Wearing Pins Players could wear fifteen pins at once. Pins could be selected from the Pins tab in the Inventory Window. Player could click on the desired pin and select 'Wear' to make it appear in the pin window. A total of 231 pins were released throughout VMK's lifetime. List of Pins *Best Guest Room Pin (Winner of Best Guest Room by staff) *Best Game Room pin (Winner of Best Game Room by staff) *Top Ten pin (Winner of Everest Competition/Water Slide Competition) *VMK VIP Guest Pin (Winner of Best Game/Guest room more than once, occasionally given after VMK VIP tour) *Best Quest Pin (Winner of Best Quest by staff, starting 5/5/06) *Gold Star Reward Pin (Awarded by staff for performing good deeds, 10/9/06) *VMK Trivia Pin (was Push's Trivia Pin - Awarded for correctly answering) *Push's Trash Trivia Question in the Newsletter, 10/9/06) *Esmeralda Trivia Pin (Awarded to three players a week for correctly answering Esmeralda's Trivia question in the Newsletter, 2/11/08) *Disney's Animal Kingdom Pin (Emporium, 25 credits) *Disney's California Adventure Pin (Emporium, 25 credits) *Disney-MGM Studio Pin (Emporium, 25 credits) *Epcot Pin (Emporium, 25 credits) *Nightmare Before Christmas Pin (Emporium, 25 credits) *Aladdin Pin (Small World Imports, 25 credits) *Alice in Wonderland Pin (Small World Imports, 25 credits) *Cinderella Pin (Small World Imports, 25 credits) *Dumbo Pin (Small World Imports, 25 credits) *Snow White Pin (Small World Imports, 25 credits) *Autopia Pin (Inner-Space Shop, 25 credits) *Rocketship Pin (Inner-Space Shop, 25 credits) *Magic Checkers Pin (1/23/08, from Main Street Magic Shop Checkers game) *Magic Checkers Levitation Single Use (1/23/08, 200, Main Street Magic Shop) *Magic Checkers Sleight of Hand Single Use (1/23/08, 500, Main Street Magic Shop) *Dreams Castle Pin (Ebay Sweepstakes, 11/27/06) *Dreams Fairy Pin (Dream Team Reward, 9/1/07) *Dreams Logo Pin (Dream Team Reward, 9/1/07) *Futureworld - Imagination (Inner Space Shop, 500, 5/3/08) *Pirate & Princess Party (Small World Imports, 500, 3/6/08) *Everest 1 of 5 Pin (Emporium, 500, 2/3/06) *Everest 2 of 5 Pin (Emporium, 500, 2/10/06) *Everest 3 of 5 Pin (Prize from Staff) *Everest 4 of 5 Pin (Emporium, 500, 2/17/06) *Everest 5 of 5 Pin (Emporium, 500, 2/24/06) *Fab 5 Fall Leaves Mickey Pin (Emporium, 500, 11/6/07) *Fab 5 Fall Leaves Minnie Pin (Emporium, 500, 11/9/07) *Fab 5 Fall Leaves Donald Pin (Emporium, 500, 11/16/07) *Fab 5 Fall Leaves Goofy Pin (Emporium, 500, 11/23/07) *Fab 5 Fall Leaves Pluto Pin (Emporium, 500, 11/30/07) *Mad Hatter Tea Party Pin (from using Sword In The Stone Magic Single Use Pin and pulling out sword, 4/3/07) *Matterhorn Bobsleds Host Game Prize, 4/5/07) *Peter Pan's Flight Pin (Emporium, 500, 4/6/07 ) *Dumbo the Flying Elephant (Emporium, 500, 4/13/07) *It's A Small World (Emporium, 500, 4/20/07) *Casey Jr. Pin (4/23/07, from using Sword In The Stone Magic Single Use Pin and pulling out sword) *Pinocchio's Daring Journey (Emporium, 500, 4/27/07) *It's A Small World Pin (5/25/07, from using Sword In The Stone Magic Single Use Pin and pulling out sword) *Matterhorn Pin (7/1/07, from using Sword In The Stone Magic Single Use Pin and pulling out sword) *Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage 2 of 5 (Nemo Submarine Game code, 6/5/07) *Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage 1 of 5 (Emporium, 500, 7/6/07) *Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage 3 of 5 (Emporium, 500, 7/13/07) *Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage 4 of 5 (Emporium, 500, 7/20/07) *Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage 5 of 5 (Emporium, 500, 7/27/07) *Firework Level 1 Bronze Pin (Castle Fireworks Game, Complete through Level 4 and then not making it to Level 5) *Firework Level 2 Silver Rocket Pin (Castle Fireworks Game, Complete through Level 5) *Firework Level 3 Gold Spectacular Pin (Castle Fireworks Game, Score over 200,000 but not win) *Firework Remix Level 1 Bronze Pin (Castle Fireworks Game, Score over 3900, 1/8/07) *Firework Remix Level 2 Silver Rocket Pin (Castle Fireworks Game, Score over 4400, 1/8/07) *Firework Level Remix 3 Gold Spectacular Pin (Castle Fireworks Game, 10 wins, 1/8/07) *Expedition Everest Pin (obtained from Yeti Vision game Level 1 outside of vmk) *Buzz Cup (obtained from Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters game outside of vmk) *Halloween Ghost Pin (Host games, 10/3/06) *Halloween Bat Pin (Emporium, 500, 10/6/06) *Halloween Pumpkin Pin (Emporium, 500, 10/13/06) *Halloween Witch Pin (Emporium, 500, 10/20/06) *Halloween Spider Pin (Emporium, 500, 10/27/06) *Halloween Seance Circle Cards Pin (Emporium, 500, 10/5/07) *Halloween Seance Circle Trumpet Pin (Emporium, 500, 10/12/07) *Halloween Seance Circle Harp Pin (Emporium, 500, 10/19/07) *Halloween Seance Circle Leota Pin (VMK Happy Haunts Quest, 10/24/07) *Halloween Seance Circle Table Pin (Emporium, 500, 10/26/07) *The Haunted Mansion Gravedigger Pin (Emporium, 500, 10/7/05) *The Haunted Mansion Master Gracey Pin (Emporium/Haunted Maze Event Prize, 500, 10/14/05) *The Haunted Mansion The Bride in the Attic Pin (Emporium, 500, 10/21/05) *The Haunted Mansion Hitchhiking Ezra Pin (Emporium, 500, 10/28/05) *The Haunted Mansion Madame Leota Pin (Emporium, 500, 10/31/05) *Gold Oswald Pin (Find 10 Mickeys in first Hidden Mickey Quest) *Silver Mortimer Pin (Find 30 Mickeys in first Hidden Mickey Quest) *Bronze Mickey Pin (Find 50 Mickeys in first Hidden Mickey Quest) *Gold Oswald Pin 2 (Find 10 Mickeys in second Hidden Mickey Quest) *Silver Mortimer Pin 2 (Find 30 Mickeys in second Hidden Mickey Quest) *Bronze Mickey Pin 2 (Find 50 Mickeys in second Hidden Mickey Quest) *Holiday 2005 Pin (Emporium, 500, 12/12/05) *Star of Mickey Pin (Emporium, 500, 12/12/05) *New Years 2006 Pin (Given to all players on 1/1/06). *Valentines 06 Pin (Small World, 500, 2/14/06) *Four Leaf Clover Pin (Emporium, 1000, 3/17/06) *Halloween 06 Pin (Halloween Maze Event Prize, 10/30/06) *Thanksgiving 06 Pin (Emporium, 1000, 11/23/06) *Valentine's 2007 Pin (Emporium, 500, 2/14/07) *St. Patrick's Day 2007 Pin (Emporium, 500, 3/17/07) *4th of July 2007 Pin (7/4/07, from logging on) *VMK 2nd Birthday Pin (Emporium, 500, 7/17/07) *Thanksgiving '07 Pin (from using Sword In The Stone Magic Single Use *Pin and pulling out sword, 11/6/07) *New Year 2008 Pin (Upon Logging on, 12/31/07) *VMK Bowl 2008 Pin (from logging in, 2/3/08) *Holiday 2006 Wreath Pin (Host Games, 11/27/06) *Holiday 2006 Candy Canes Pin (Emporium, 500, 12/01/06) *Holiday 2006 Christmas Pin (Emporium, 500, 12/9/06) *Holiday 2006 Chanukah Pin Emporium, 500, 12/15/06) *Holiday 2006 Snowflakes Pin (Emporium, 500, 12/22/06) *2007 Holiday Ornament Pluto Pin (Emporium, 500, 12/04/07) *2007 Holiday Ornament Goofy Pin (Emporium, 500, 12/07/07) *2007 Holiday Ornament Donald Pin (Emporium, 500, 12/14/07) *2007 Holiday Ornament Minnie Pin (Emporium, 500, 12/21/07) *2007 Holiday Ornament Mickey Pin (Emporium, 500, 12/29/07) *Hong Kong Fantasyland Pin (Small World Imports, 500, still buyable) *Hong Kong Main Street USA Pin (Emporium, 500, still buyable) *Hong Kong Disneyland Pin (Emporium, 1000, 9/12/05) *Hong Kong Adventureland Pin (Emporium, 250, 9/16/05) *Hong Kong Tomorrowland Pin (Emporium, 250, 9/23/05) *Hong Kong Disneyland Hotel Pin (Emporium, 250, 9/30/05) *DLP Cheyenne Hotel (was Cheyenne Hotel) (Emporium, 500, 1/27/06) *DLR Grand Californian (was Grand Californian Hotel Pin) (Host, 1/06) *WDW Grand Floridian (was Grand Floridian Hotel Pin) (Host, 3/06) *DLR Paradise Pier (was Paradise Pier Hotel Pin) (Emporium, 500, 1/6/06) *WDW Polynesian Hotel (was Polynesian Resort Pin) (Emporium, 500, 1/13/06) *WDW Pop Century (was Pop Century Hotel Pin )(Emporium, 500, 1/20/06) *TDL Miracosta (was Hollywood Hotel) (Emporium, 500, 3/4/06) *HKDL Hollywood Hotel (was Hong Kong DL Hollywood Hotel Pin) (Emporium, 500, 3/10/06) *DLR Disneyland Hotel (was Disneyland Hotel Pin) (Emporium, 500, 3/17/06) *WDW Contemporary Hotel (was Contemporary Hotel Pin) (Emporium, 500, 3/24/06) *WDW Animal Kingdom Lodge (Emporium, 500, 1/5/07) *DLP Disneyland Hotel (Emporiium, 500, 1/12/07) *HKDL Disneyland Hotel Pin (Emporium, 500, 1/19/07) *DLP Hotel New York Pin (Emporium, 500, 1/26/07) *Jungle Cruise Talking Toucan Pin (Shrunken Ned's, 250, 8/19/05) *Jungle Cruise Laughing Hyena Pin (Thanksgiving Event Prize) *Jungle Cruise Lounging Lion Pin (Staff Trades) *Jungle Cruise Zebra Stripes Pin (Shrunken Ned's, 1000, 8/26/05) *Jungle Cruise Golden Giraffe Pin (Host Games, 3/1/07) *Snowman Magic Pin (Main Street Magic, 5000 credits, re-released 1/23/08) *Snowman Magic Pin, One time use (Emporium, 100 credits, 12/14/06) *Invisibility Magic Pin (Win 10 times at Level 3 of old Pirate game) *Fireworks Magic (Get a score of over 240,000 and not win in old Fireworks game) *Buried in Treasure Magic Pin (From Kellogg's cereal Promotion) *Cursed Storm Magic Pin (From Kellogg's cereal Promotion) *Pirate Costume Magic Pin (From Kellogg's cereal Promotion) *Teleport Magic Pin (Prize from completion of In-Park Tomorrowland Quest) *Turn into Bat Magic Pin (Emporium, 10000 credits, 2/24/06, re-released 10/2/06) *Dancing Inferno Magic Pin (Staff Prize in games/events) *Dancing Inferno Magic Single Use Pin ( Prize from Epcot in game Quest, 3/11/07) *Autopia Racing Blue Magic Pin (Prize from "Lights, Camera, Engines!" in-game Beginner quest). *Autopia Racing Pink Magic Pin (Prize from "Lights, Camera, Engines!" in-game Novice quest). *Autopia Offroad Yellow Magic Pin (Prize from "Lights, Camera, Engines!" in-game Intermediate quest). *Autopia Racing Green Magic Pin (Prize from "Lights, Camera, Engines!" in-game Expert quest). *Deep Sea Diving Blue Magic Pin (Prize from "Ships and Shipwrecks" in-game quest) *Inner-Space Suit Blue Magic Pin (Prize from "Adventure Through Innerspace" in-game quest) *Inner-Space Suit Red Magic Pin (Prize from Tomorrowland in-park quest, 5/4/07) *Bronze Treasure Key Single Use (Win three games of pirates at level 1) *Silver Treasure Key Single Use (Win three games of pirates at level 2) *Gold Treasure Key Single Use (Win three games of pirates at level 3) *Turn Into Bat Magic Single Use (Emporium, 200, 10/2/06) *Turn Into Coral Magic Pin Single Use (Won from using key in Pirate Treasure Room) *Treasure Detector Magic, One Time Use (ebay sweepstakes, 11/27) *Single Use Room Ticket (purchase on Room Description, 1/8/07) *Sword In The Stone Magic Single Use Pin (4/3/07, randomly awarded from riding Fantasyland rides) *Confetti Magic Single Use (Upon Logging on and Entering a room, 12/31/07) *Confetti Magic (Emporium, 10000, 1/12/08) *Levitation Magic (Magic Shop, 10000, 2/01/08) *Levitation Magic Single Use (Magic Shop, 200, 2/01/08) *Stitch Spaceship Magic (Magic Shop, 10000, 2/23/08) *Stitch Spaceship Magic Single Use (Magic Shop, 200, 2/23/08) *Turn into Shark Magic (Magic Shop, 10000, 3/1/08) *Turn into Shark Magic Single Use (Magic Shop, 200, 3/1/08) *Turn Into Coral Magic Pin (Won from pulling Sword from the Stone 3/1/08) *Treasure Detector Magic (Hunt for Blackheart's Treasure Quest, 3/29/08) *Mr. Toad Car Magic (Won from pulling Sword from the Stone, 4/12/08) *Lightning Magic (Hunt for Blackheart's Treasure Quest, 3/29/08) *Lightning Magic Single Use( Blackheart's Mini Treasure Quest, 3/29/08) *Teleportation Magic Single Use (Magic Shop, 200, 1/19/08) *Fireworks Magic Single Use (Magic Shop, 200, 2/9/08) *Invisibility Magic Single Use (Magic Shop, 200, 2/9/08) *Autopia Offroad Pink Magic Pin (Full Use) *Magic Checkers Disappearing Act Single Use (Magic Shop, 500, 3/15/08) *Pirate Costume Magic Single Use (Magic Shop, 200, 3/15/08) *Magic Checkers Cut in Two Single Use (Magic Shop, 100, 4/12/08) *Magic Checkers Optical Illusion Single Use (Magic Shop, 100, 4/12/08) *Inner-Space Suit Green Magic Pin (Prize from Sword in the Stone, 4/22/08) *Travelling Stitch Pin (booking a trip to Disneyland on-line) *Monsters Opening Pin (Emporium, 1000 credits, 1/27/06) *Narnia Pin (Emporium, 300 credits, 12/16/05) *Narnia Aslan Wardrobe Pin (Narnia Game) *New Orleans Doubloon Pin (Emporium, 500, 2/2/07) *Club 33 Pin (Host Prize, 2/1/07) *Mint Julep Pin (Emporium, 500, 2/9/07) *Blue Bayou Monte Cristo Pin (Emporium, 500, 2/16/07) *Jazz Band Pin (Emporium, 500, 2/23/07) *Captain Blackheart Pin (First Visit to Captain Blackheart) *Esmeralda the Fortuneteller Pin (First Visit to Esmeralda) *Malificent the Dragon Pin (First Visit to Malificent the Dragon) *The Yeti Pin (First Visit to the Yeti) *Shrunken Ned Pin (First Visit to Shrunken Ned) *Happiest Celebration on Earth Pin (Code given upon purchase of pin in DLR or WDW) *Jolly Roger (was Pirate Attraction Pin (1/5)) (Host trade, 6/1/06) *Hurricane Bay (was Pirate Attraction Pin (2/5)) (Emporium, 500 credits, 6/2/06) *Treasure Cave (was Pirate Attraction Pin (3/5)) (Emporium, 500 credits, 6/9/06) *Bombardment (was Pirate Attraction Pin (4/5)) (Emporium, 500 credits, 6/16/06) *Burning Village (was Pirate Attraction Pin (5/5)) (Emporium, 500 credits, 6/23/06) *Pirate Level 1 Bronze Doubloon Pin (Win 10 games of original Pirates game, Level 1) *Pirate Level 2 Silver Piece Pin (Win 10 games of original Pirates game, Level 2) *Pirate Level 3 Gold Soverign Pin (Win 10 games of original Pirates game, Level 3) *Jack's Compass Pin (Host Game Prize, 5/1/07) *Dead Man's Chest Pin (Emporium, 500 credits, 5/4/07) *Tia's Voodoo Doll Pin (Emporium, 500 credits, 5/11/07) *Davy Jones' Key Pin (Emporium, 500 credits, 5/18/07) *Liar's Dice Pin (Emporium, 500 credits, 5/25/07) *Pirates of the Caribbean Insider Tour Pin (Prize from In-park Pirate's Quest) *VMK Adventureland Quest Pin (Prize from In-park Adventureland Quest) *VMK Frontierland Quest Pin (Prize from In-park Frontierland Quest) *VMK Fantasyland Quest Pin (Prize from In-park Fantasyland Quest) *50th Celebration Quest Pin (Prize from In-park 50th Celebration Quest) *Thrill Seekers Quest Pin (Prize from In-park Thrill Seekers Quest) *The Haunted Mansion (1/9) Pin *Fantasyland Castle Retro Pin (was Fantasyland Castle (2/9) Pin ) *The Enchanted Tiki Room (3/9) Pin *Adventureland Retro Pin (was Adventureland (4/9) Pin) (Obtained from completing Quests at Park) *Disneyland (5/9) Pin (Obtained when character is created in park) *The Pirates of the Caribbean (6/9) Pin *The Matterhorn (7/9) Pin *Tomorrowland (8/9) Pin *it's a small world (9/9) Pin *Space Mt. Sign Pin (Host prize, 11/1/06) *Space Mt. Asteroids Pin (Emporium, 500, 11/3/06) *Space Mt. Ride Pin (Emporium, 500, 11/10/06) *Space Mt. Rocket Pin (Emporium, 500, 11/17/06) *Space Mountain Pin (Emporium, 500, 11/24/06) *Tangaroa-Ru Tiki pin (5/5/06, 500 credits, Emporium) *Tiki Room Opens 1963 (was 1963 Tiki Room Opens) (5/06, staff game) *Tangaroa Tiki pin (5/11/06, 500 credits, Emporium) *Rongo Tiki pin (5/19/06, 500 credits, Emporium) *Maui Tiki Pin (5/26/06, 500 credits, Emporium) *Hina Tiki Pin (Emporium, 500, 8/3/07) *Koro Tiki Pin (Emporium, 500, 8/10/07) *Pele Tiki Pin (Emporium, 500, 8/17/07) *Ngendi Tiki Pin (Emporium, 500, 8/24/07) *Tomorrowland Flying Saucer Retro Pin (1/5) (3/31/06) *Tomorrowland Motor Boat Retro Pin (4/5) (4/21/06) *Tomorrowland People Mover Retro Pin (2/5) (4/7/06) *Tomorrowland Skyway Retro Pin (3/5) (4/14/06) *Tomorrowland Submarine Voyage Retro Pin (5/5)(4/28/06) *Churro Pin (8/06, Host Games) *Popcorn Pin (8/4/06, 500, Emporium) *Pretzel Pin (8/11/06, 500, Emporium) *Ice Cream Pin (8/18/06, 500, Emporium) *Turkey Leg Pin (8/25/06, 500, Emporium) *Tron Lightcycle Pin (Host game prize, 9/5/06) *Tron Bit Pin (Emporium, 500, 9/8/06) *Tron Recognizer Pin (Emporium, 500, 9/15/06) *Tron MCP Pin (Emporium, 500, 9/22/06) *Tron Data Disc Pin (Emporium, 500, 9/29/06) *Mickey Special (VMK Animated Quest, 4/4/06) *Autopia Drivers' License (Obtained by driving around the Autopia Quest Track while using Autopia Racing Magic) *ATIS Molecules (was Inner-Space Molecules Pin) (Quest Mania, Park Trivia. 4/28/06) *ATIS Scanner (was Inner-Space Crystal Pin) (Quest Mania, Music Trivia. 4/29/06) *ATIS Snowflakes (was Inner-Space Snowflake Pin) (Quest Mania, Sidekicks. 4/30/06 ) *ATIS Ride Through (was Inner-Space Ride Pin) (Quest Mania, Park Trivia. 4/30/06) *ATIS Mighty Eye (host trading, 9/1/06) *4th of July Pin (Quest, 7/4/06) *VMK Birthday Pin (Quest, 7/17/06) *Disney Quest Pin (Mickey Quest, 8/12/06) *Disney Dog Pin (Dog Quest, 8/18/06) *Disney Cat Pin (Cat Quest, 8/18/06) *Disney Mountains Pin (Disney Mountain Quest, 8/25/06) *Halloween Quest Pin (The Nightmare Before Christmas Quest, 10/7/06) *2007 New Year's Pin (New Year's Quest, 1/1/07) *WDW Port Orleans French Quarter (New Orleans Square Quest, 1/8/07) *VMK Football 07 Pin (Superbowl Maze Event, 2/4/07) *VMK Race 07 Pin (Host Game, 2/18/07) *Peter Pan Quest Pin (Peter Pan Quest, 4/3/07) *Alice in Wonderland Pin (Alice in Wonderland Quest, 4/9/07) *Dumbo Quest Pin (Dumbo the Flying Elephant Quest, 4/16/07) *Mr. Toad Quest Pin (4/23/07, Mr. Toad's Wild Ride Quest) *Twitches Amulet Pin (1/29/08, Twitches Too Quest) *Hannah Montana Gold Microphone Pin (Hannah Montana Quest, 2/1/08) *Presidents Day Quest Pin (VMK's Presidential Quest, 2/18/08) *Surfing Pin (Host Game, 7/06) *Typhoon Lagoon Pin (Emporium, 7/7/06, 500 Credits) *Blizzard Beach Pin (Emporium, 7/14/06, 500 Credits) *Castaway Creek Pin (Emporium, 7/21/06, 500 Credits) *Summit Plummet Pin (Emporium, 7/28/06, 500 Credits) *Water Parks - Ice Gator (Emporium, 500, 6/1/07) *Water Parks - Typhoon Lagoon (Host Games, 6/1/07) *Water Parks - Teamboat Springs (Emporium, 500, 6/8/07) *Water Parks - Crush 'n' Gusher (Emporium, 500, 6/15/07) *Water Parks - Lagoona Gator Pin (Emporium, 500, 6/22/07) *Water Parks - Blizzard Beach (Emporium, 500, 6/29/07) *UNRELEASED: VMK Tomorrowland Quest Pin *UNRELEASED: Magical Music Days *UNRELEASED: Magic Flying Carpet Magic *UNRELEASED: Best Music Mix Award *UNRELEASED: 1971 Tiki Room Opens *UNRELEASED: Inner-Space Suit Pink Magic Pin *UNRELEASED: VMK Insider Tour Pin *UNRELEASED: HKDL Opening Tiki Pin *UNRELEASED: Autopia Offroad Blue Magic Pin *UNRELEASED: Autopia Offroad Green Magic Pin *UNRELEASED: Autopia Offroad Pink Magic Pin (Full Use) *UNRELEASED: Flying Carpet (Full Use) *UNRELEASED: Inner-Space Suit Pink Magic Pin